Can't stop thinking about you
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Sequel to Long Drive ((Excuse the A/N)) Ok, let's see the after math to the car trip :) Once again it's ERIC&JACKIE don't like; don't read; don't flame. kz? Alright R&R hope you enjoy :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the Plot

A. Notes: OK…. Figured I write a sequel, cause I actually like this sotry lol. Ok Eric&Jackie… Don't like, don't read, don't flame! It has E/D and H/J as well… so you know what if you want to read… you will just have to deal J Ok… Read and Review…. Hope you like it…. BTW It goes with A LONG DRIVE HOME ok? That could help some people….lol : )

The summer was going slowly enough for everyone. Red was doing better, I was happy to say. He was being extremely nice to everyone. Donna and I were still in Point Place, our apartment had just been repainted, a present from Bob and Joanne. Fez and Laurie were in between with each other. Kelso was hunting for girls. And Hyde and Jackie were back together. Though they had a lot of issues, and though they were fighting quite a bit. 

See there was one problem, one main, wrong problem. I couldn't get Jackie out of my head. It had been a week since the car trip. And though we promised never to speak of it, and it "never happened," I couldn't get her out of my mind. I could still taste her, breathe her, and smell her. She was everywhere.

No one knew about it, of course. And no one suspected anything. But, the thought of her body, her curves, her perfect smile, her soft hair, the faded vanilla lip gloss. 

Damn her. Damn me. I was stupid enough to do this to myself. Of all people to fall for, my girlfriend's best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend.

Damn.

I went into the basement. Praying to god, that Jackie and Hyde weren't making out. Luckily they weren't. Hyde was sitting staring out into space.

"Hey." I said sitting on the couch, looking at him.

"Hey Foreman." He said turning to look at me. 

"Where's Jackie?" I said, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"We had another fight." He said it with a dark under tone. All they did was fight.

"What this time?" I said, slurring the words together.

"I don't know. Something about me being an asshole." Well, he was.

"Sorry man." I said taking a magazine and reading it.

"Can you talk to her for me?" I held the magazine up to my face and slowly brought it down. He had a begging sort of tone in his voice.

"Me? Talk to her?" I hadn't talked to her since the car ride.

"Yeah man. I trust you." Dammit!

"Hyde I don't—"

"Please!" He begged. I looked at him.

"Sure…" I said slowly. He smirked.

"Thanks." 

Dammit!

*

"Jacks?" I asked cautiously as I walked into my room. She turned her head and smiled seductively. 

"Hey you." She said. She was wearing a pink sundress, with thin spaghetti straps. Her hair was down, straight as a pin.  Her long legs were uncovered and she was bare footed. She looked gorgeous.

"Um… what are you doing here?" She smiled and began to play with her hair as she looked at me thoughtfully.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled. She got up and pushed me against the door. She gently kissed my lips. She had the vanilla lip-gloss on and I was hungry for it. She had smelt of roses and summer scents of raspberry. 

I began to deepen the kiss. She pulled away from me.

"Jacks?"

"Bye Eric." She began to disappear. I was freaking out. The last thing I saw was her petite hand waving good bye.

I sat up and looked around. I was in my room, shirtless, under the covers. It hit me it was a dream. I was now dreaming about Jackie.

Crap.

*

I walked into my living room. I was going over to Donna's any minute. As I made my way to the door I saw Jackie sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Jackie?" Duh… ok… duh.

"Hi, Eric." She said wiping her eyes, she had been crying. By the look of her eyes, she had been crying a lot.

"Are you ok?" I said sitting down. She shook her head.

"Donna went out with Bob and Joanne for the whole day. Hyde went to work. Your mom went out with Laurie and your dad is working on the car." She informed me of everyone's business. Meaning we were alone. Damn being alone.

"Jackie… I—" Jackie held her hand up and just looked at me.

"Remember last week? The car ride?" She asked.

"Um… yeah." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I've been thinking a lot about last week." It shocked me. I wasn't expecting her to say she was thinking about it. Not that this little fact didn't make me want to go run around the neighborhood screaming at the top of my lungs. Cause it did. But I didn't think she thought about it. Actually, what did she think about it.

"Really?" I urged her to go on. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For wh—?" Her lips met mine. It was better then the dream. Her lips still tasted of vanilla, but they were softer and more delightful.

I deepened the kiss. She didn't object. A sense of deja vu hit me. I wanted her, even more then before. 

She pulled away though.

"I'm sorry." She said again. I pulled her back to me and kissed her again.

"Me too." I said after a few minutes. We then stood there and stared at each other.

"We shouldn't do this." She said, and sat down. I sat down next to her. 

"No, we shouldn't." I said. I would have given anything to taste her again.

"We have… we have Donna and Hyde to think about." Screw 'em. I looked at her. She wasn't making eye contact. 

"Yeah." I was barely paying attention.  

She put her hand on my thigh. See this got my attention.

"Eric…" She said softly.

"Mmm?" I mumble scared to form words.

She put her head down, and then lifted it back up. I took the opportunity and kissed her. She didn't object. She was not one to object.  

Things can change in a second. I would like to point that out. One second your sitting, doing something wrong. And the next second your being thrown into a wall.

"Ow! HYDE!" I screamed.

"Foreman!" Hyde said viciously. I had never heard him like that before.

"Steven!" Jackie shouted from behind him. I never heard her like that before either.

"Jackie!" Hyde said dropping me and turning around. He softened his tone dramatically.

"Steven… it was… nothing." She said it so slowly, so unsurely, not even Kelso would have believed her.

"Jackie! He kissed you!" Hyde shouted pointing at me. 

"It was nothing!" She said it more confidently, making me get ify. "He… just…" An excuse! Oh damn! Excuse! "He was just comforting me!"

"With his tongue?" See, in any other situation, that would have been funny. 

"Look, I just… needed  someone… and he was there. It was my fault. I kissed him!" Jackie said. She took the blame.

"You… kissed… _HIM_." Like kissing me is the worst thing in the world.

"Yes. I just… it just happened." Likely story.

"Jackie."

"Steven. I love you, more then anything. And it just happened. Eric is completely innocent. I would have kissed anyone I was just in a vulnerable state." Jackie looked at Hyde. I could see him melt.

"Jackie." He stated for the second time. Jackie pulled his head down and kissed him. I stood there, watching them. It was like a moth to the flame. I couldn't stop staring at them. 

Jackie let go and licked her lips. Hyde still had his back to me. Though I felt safer with him like that.

He took her hand and began pulling her towards the kitchen. He didn't look mad when he passed me. I was assuming they were going to go and talk.

I hate talk.

*

Donna walked into the kitchen, as I sat and thought about the morning events.

"Hey." I looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hi." I said and put my head down again.

"I talked to Jackie a little while ago." Oh crap.

"Really?" I looked up. She smiled slightly. 

"She told me what happened. I'm not mad." She sat down next to me. "Is she a better kisser then me?" I let out a light laugh. 

I leaned towards her a kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Nope." So maybe I was lying. But Donna gave a big bright smile.

"I didn't think so." I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"So…? What exactly did she say?" I asked, I was curious.

"That she was upset, and you came in, and you were there. You had no time to react because Hyde kinda slammed ya into a wall." I nodded. 

"He slammed me hard." I said. She laughed. Of course she would laugh.

"I just wanted to stop over and tell you I knew. It's only fair." Why did I have to have such a good girlfriend? Dammit.

"Hey Donna," She turned around and looked at me. I was going to tell her… everything. And then tell Hyde. And… I was going to be a man.

"Yes Eric?" I opened my mouth. I stared at her. She was smiling, brightly, trustingly.

"I love you." I said it quickly, smoothly. She… bought it. She smiled.

"I love you too." And with a flip of her hair she went through the slider.

I hate myself.

*

I walked into the basement to see Kelso, Fez, and Hyde. I gingerly walked to the couch, terrified of Hyde.

"Foreman, I'm not mad." Hyde said, looking at me like I was a flea.

"I told you she was a good kisser!" Kelso said, jumping from the couch. "Did she do that thing with her tongue. God if I had one wish—OW!" Hyde threw a book at Kelso, interrupting his conversation about Jackie's tongue kiss.

"Kelso, it was nothing." I said sitting on the couch. "I felt absolutely nothing. Hell it was barely a kiss." I shrugged, trying to sound like I didn't care. 

I felt Hyde staring at me. 

"Foreman… bedroom. Now." Three words. Three scary, scary words. Dammit.

"Aw Hyde-widey and Eric-weric in the bedroom." Kelso got smacked, rather hardly, I might add. "Ow! Hyde!" Deja vu.

I followed Hyde into his bedroom. Damn, damn, damn.

"Foreman, what the hell? What have you and Jackie been up too?" Hyde said. Hyde is very intimating when he's less then five inches from you.

"What are you talking about?" Play stupid. He might buy it.

"Bull." Damn.

"Hyde… whatever. Nothing is going on between Jackie and me. Please." I said in a totally noncaring tone. "It's Jackie for Christ Sake."

"Yeah, ok. Then tell me… why can I smell her perfume on you. And the stain her lip gloss left on your collar." I pulled my shirt up a little and saw the glittery residue of her lip-gloss. She was a little animal wasn't she?

"Hyde… it's… nothing…"

"Yeah right. Eric, I'm not going to care, but if you don't stop whatever you have going with Jackie, I will hurt you." Hyde then walked out of the room. I heard the basement door slam a minute later.

"Did you two have a pillow fight? Did Hyde lose?" I heard Kelso provoke.

"Hyde is such a sour loser." Of course Fez would jump in. Dumb and dumber.

*

I walked up the Pinncioti's stairs. I saw the long white door. Technically it was Jackie's room now. But for some reason I just decide to barge in. You know, have the rough effect.

With my perfect timing… Jackie was standing by the closet… in a towel. Her hair was soaked; the towel cut right to her thighs and wrapped right before her boobs. Oh yeah, exactly when I wanted to walk in.

"Hi?" She said, confused.

"I love Donna!" I exclaimed.

"Ok…" She nodded.

"And you love Hyde! And Hyde loves you! And this is it!" I shouted. Luckily she was the only one home. 

"I know that." She said calmly. 

"And… and… this is it. No more kissing, no more dreams, no more seeing you everywhere." I wasn't screaming, but I was still trying to make a point.

"Ok." She was agreeing. I nodded. 

I looked at her. Her long legs shiny and smooth. Her bare shoulders. The thin towel, the curly wet hair. Give me strength. What male wouldn't jump on this girl! Tell me!

"Are you ok?" She said sitting down. The towel now was tight around her body, showing off her curves and everything. I was drooling. Yep, me drooling.

"Oh screw it." I said and grabbed her, and kissed her passionately. 

She opened up. I roamed her, or well the towel. I laid her down on the bed. Her body was still a little wet. She was perfect. I threw off my shirt. I was on top of her. Skin to skin. I swear one more minute and I would have died.  I bagen to unroll the towel, we were in a mess of kisses. 

But…

She stopped me. She looked up at me; here we were, lying on a bed, almost naked. And she stopped me.

"Eric… you're right. We have to stop doing this. I mean what the hell? We're both in a relationship." I got up and began putting on my clothes. I watched from the corner of my eye as she walked to her dresser and put on some pajamas. 

"Jackie… I…" She put her finger over my lips.

"I love you too. But come on. We're friends… right? You love Donna. I love Steven. Lust… that's all this is." No it's not just lust. "Eric, come on, why screw up the Donna thing." She kissed me on the cheek. "You better go."

I got up. I looked at her. One more minute.

"I'll… talk to you… tomorrow." I said slowly.

"Of course." I nodded and proceed to leave. "Eric." 

I stopped and looked at her. She got up and kissed me lightly on the lips. 

"I'll deal with Steven. Bye."

"Bye."

*

It was already August. Donna and me were back at our little apartment. Hyde and Jackie were doing great. Everyone was peachy-keen. Sarcasm… it'll kill you.

It had been about a month since the car ride. Hyde had seemingly forgotten all about it. Donna had no worries.

Everything seemed to fit into play. Hyde and Jackie were actually thinking of moving to Kinosha. Donna was helping with looking for an apartment. I tried to stay away as possible. When I was around Jackie, I got sweaty and clammy. And the whole, just grab her and hold on to her for dear life would come into play. And see, that would be bad.

Jackie was everything I never liked. She was superficial, too girly, too perky, too everything. But I saw her vulnerability. She was like a fragile china doll. 

But still… Jackie. Well I haven't kissed her in about three weeks. And it hasn't been brought up. It was like it never happened. But I still remember the rain, the strawberry scent, the faded vanilla. I remember the night like it was yesterday. And I think she did too. Because she's Jackie… and I'm Eric. Jackie and Eric.

Still, the idea of Jackie and me was hard to get. Because we never truly got along. From the very beginning, we never seem to make that connection. Of course there was an attraction on my part. But I never really went for her. 

But hey, what a little rain and car drive will do to a man.


End file.
